This invention relates to portable, storable emergency flasher signals, most notably used on vehicles. Many devices have been created and are currently on sale that provide for the driver of a vehicle to signal to other vehicles on the road the emergency condition. These devices usually comprise a lettered sign of some shape or design and a means for attaching the sign. The letters usually display the words "HELP" or "OUT OF GAS" or "SEND MECHANIC". They can be seen visibly from the windows of a car, or more usually, can be displayed on the outside of a car by various means. Examples would be the emergency blinker and flag display as in Daifotes, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,697 or Zdebski, 3,791,336.